everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Aedan Keahi
Aedan Keahi or they/them is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. They are the younger son of Pele from Hawaiian Mythology. Aedan is in their Legacy Year of Ever After High's Mythology Program, and currently room with Kalen Lanakila. Involving the destiny conflict, Aedan generally does not care but aligns with the Royals 'out of duty. They would rather be where anyone can choose what they want. Character Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests Dragons Since they were a child, Aedan's always had a fascination for dragons. The original reason for its origin is unknown, but they've always loved it. The fascination for dragons only increased as they got older, and soon got their own dragon: Pauahi. As the Dragon Games come, Aedan helps out in the stables with Holly and Poppy O'Hair. Powers & Abilities As the child of Pele, Aedan inherited their mother's power over the element of fire (along with wind and lightning) and the power to create Volcanoes. *'Fire manipulation: As the child of Pele, Aedan was born with the power to manipulate all aspects of fire. **'Fire generation:' They are able to generate fire from nothing. **'Fire projection:' They can project fire in the form of various attacks such as balls, blasts, bombs, and waves. **'Pyrokinetic constructs:' They can make constructs out of the fire. The constructs are solid and it retains a fiery glow around them, which will burn anything they touch. *'Wind manipulation:' Aedan can generate small amounts of wind. *'Lightning manipulation:' Aedan can generate small amounts of lightning. *'Magma manipulation:' Aedan is also able to manipulate magma, but finds the power slightly intense and doesn't use it as much. Only when they return home do they actually practice with it. The area at Ever After is too vulnerable to be hit with their magma. *'Volcanic lordship:' As the Child of a Volcano Goddess, Aedan will one day hold domain over volcanoes and all volcanic terrain. **'Volcano creation:' At the moment, Aedan is still in training in volcano creation. They, at most, is able to create a tiny, not-so-destructive volcano. *'Semi-Immortality:' As the Child of a Goddess and Mortal Man, Aedan is part immortal. It is unknown if they will live as long as some full-on God Children (like their crush Cascade). Myth - Pele How the Myth Goes : Main: Pele How Does Aedan Come Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Outfits Aedan's motifs are Hawaiian-themed with the colors of red, orange, yellow, and bit of teal. School Life Classic Schedule Period 1: Oceanography Period 2: Mythos Magic Period 3: Mythematics Period 4: Mythology Period 5: Ancient Arts Period 6: Home Echthonics Dorm Room Quotes : "Moana...." : — Aedan to Moana, usually when Aedan doesn't want to do something but Moana does. Alternate Universes Super Hero AU: Justice Academy TBA Trivia * As a Demigod, Aedan has no true last name. ** Aedan is Hawaiian-Irish, their mortal father being half-Irish and half-Hawaiian. *** Aedan comes from the name "Aed" meaning "fire" **** It is a variation of the name "Aidan/Aiden", both also meaning "fire". ** Keahi is a Hawaiian name meaning "the fire" from Hawaiian ke, a definite article, and ahi "fire". * Aedan is pansexual demiromantic. Notes * Originally, Aedan was nonbinary, then female, and then finally to male/nonbinary. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Hawaiian Mythology Category:Nonbinary Category:Royals Category:Demiromantic Category:No Roommate Category:Males